


Teachers

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Teachers

"Is this inappropriate?" Davey asked as he parked in the teacher's parking lot. "Are we breaking a rule or something?"   
"I don't know," said Crutchie. "I hope not. They should be happy I'm getting along so well with my coworker."  
Davey smiled at him before undoing his seatbelt and leaning over so his head was on Crutchie's shoulder.   
Crutchie gave him a quick kiss on the head. "Well, if they see us like this we'll find out soon."  
"Right." Davey sat up. "Do you want to go in first?"  
"I'll see you later, Dave."  
\- - - - -  
"  
Buongiorno, class! I hope you had a good winter break. We're going to start today with a travel log to Naples. Please start this note where we left off before the break." Davey pressed play on the computer and went to the back of the class to his desk.   
He was about to open his planning book when there was a knock at the door. One of his students stood up to answer it. Davey's colleague Ms. Matters stepped in and found Davey at the back of the classroom.   
"Mr. Jacobs," she whispered. "I need to know what's going on with you and Mr. Morris."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Everyone wants answers."  
"What? Why?" Davey's hands were clammier than sandy bottoms of shallow waters between Labrador and North Carolina.  
"You can meet in secret as much as you want but you're going to have to start telling people things sooner than later."  
Davey looked out at his class and saw at least two kids had turned around. "Do you think this is the best time?"  
"It's in a month!"  
"I - wait, what?"   
"The winter carnival is in a month and I thought you and Mr. Morris said you'd send an email to everyone about what theme you chose and what everyone is supposed to get ready with their homerooms?"


End file.
